mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Great Britain
Great Britain (also known as the United Kingdom or simply Britain) is a country in Western Europe. The current leader is AT88TV. The country is one of Earth 2's superpowers, enjoying good relations with the USA, the USSR, and all the nations within the United Nations. The nation is Europe's second largest power (besides the USSR) due to the large military force, vast quantities of money, and nuclear weapons being made in the country. The population is 235 million as of May 2016. The person depicted on the flag is Dr. Kenneth Sanderson, a famous British man who served as a long-time ruler of Great Britain in the twentieth century. The country is Earth 2's third largest military and nuclear power. AT88TV has 10,677 nukes at his disposal to attack any nation that thinks they can get away with attacking the country's freedom. It was also classed as overpopulated by the United Nations on August 26th, 2012 and the capital is London. The country shares no land borders to any other country. The country is made up of four other independent countries, Scotland, England, Wales, and Ireland. AT88TV is also head of state of India, Cyprus, Australia and various others. AT88 however does not hold any political power over these nations, as they are independent. History of Great Britain Great Britain is an old nation with a proud history. However, it all started on the previous Earth. The four founding countries were all independent soverign states until The Union of the Crown in 1603, forming the United Kingdom. There were many battles and events in Britain, some of the more notable ones, like Hastings (1066) and Bannockburn (1314) remain in history today. Britain became very propsperous during The Industrial Revolution providing steel and mining. In 2007, the current leader, AT88TV, who remains the leader to this day, managed to overthrow the monarchy after a long and bloody revolution. He had his Coronation on July 7th, 2007, vowing to protect the people of his country, at any cost. : "When we started this revolution, we had a goal. To put the Great, back into Great Britain. The Monarchy became very bloody whenever it was found that people were standing up to them. The people prevailed. And it will be my duty to protect these people during whatever tenure I have as the leader of this nation. At any cost." : -''AT88TV, July 7th, 2007'' Days later, he assisted the United States of America and the United Speakonian Soviet Republic in the War in the Rofl East, alongside Vietnam, resulting in a Allied victory. The relationship between the four eventually blossomed, as AT88 lended support to then new leader of the USSR, Pieboy6000, and to the ULR whenever necessary. When the US and the USSR stopped fighting after the latter's betrayal in the War in the Republic of My, the relationship grew stronger still. Great Britain also had direct involvement in that war, resulting in another victory for the USA/GB/USSR/RepMy squadron, after which, they became full allies. Britain boomed. Economy rose, jobs were created, and more money was available, eventually rising to join the ULR and USSR as a superpower. Support was high for leader AT88, so much so, he was elected as Supreme Leader of Great Britain in 2012, for his services to the country and it's people. However, like other supreme leader figures, the country remains a democracy/constitutional monarchy, due to AT88TV's refusal to dissolve the Parliament. In 2012, he appointed Frost as his deputy, to which Frost was grateful (or at least I HOPE HE IS). Frost had recently re-entered the Community after a lengthy ban, and was looking for a country. AT88 felt remorse, and still saw him as a leader like figure, and appointed him to the role. Later in 2013, Kempionus was appointed as Third in Command, after he offered to help AT manage his Lolropean Mainland Territories. Britain's weapons also boomed, becoming the third highest nuclear power, and the third nation on Earth 2, to house over 10,000 nuclear weapons, all of which have been successfully tested. And here we are today. We're a prosperous nation, one of Earth 2's success stories. Trading links between ourselves and our many allies (seriously, the infobox does not tell the full story) are very strong, morale is high, and we've blossomed. With the support of the Soviets and Americans as our friends, the country is very well defended, thanks mainly to our vast military arsenal and allied assistance. Here's to a bright and prosporous future for ourselves and Earth 2. -AT88TV Scotland Scotland is a country which occupies the northern half of Great Britain. Cities in Scotland include: * Glasgow * Edinburgh * Aberdeen * Inverness * Dundee * Perth The country's population is 18.1 million. The country is on mostly high ground. To the north, there are the cities of Aberdeen and Inverness as well as the Cairngorms mountains, the highest being Ben Nevis in Fort William measuring 3,000ft high. The mountain is the highest in the country. To the south, there are the two major cities, Glasgow and Edinburgh with combined populations of over a million people. The city of Glasgow was home to the AT88TV Tower, the fifth highest tower on Earth 2, until it was moved to the capital London. Scotland is famed for its tourism and heritage, with millions visiting the country every single year. England England is the largest country in Great Britain, occuping most of the southern half, with the capital being London in the south-east of the country. The population is 191 million. Cities in England. Here's some of them. *Liverpool *York *Newcastle *Eastbourne (town) *Birmingham *Norwich *Plymouth *Dover *Hull *Wolverhampton *Manchester *Coventry *Bristol *Leicester *Chester *Salisbury *Leeds *Cambridge *Southampton *Portsmouth *Ipswich *Keswick (North-west of England, town) England is by far the biggest of the four countries, making up 80% of the population. Wales Wales is a country in the south west of Great Britain. It is separated from Ireland by the Irish Sea. The capital is Cardiff in the south-east of the country. The country's population is 11.1 million, the smallest of the four. Other major cities include: *Swansea *Llanelli (Pronounced La-neff-li) *Holyhead *Rhyl *Newport *Cardiff The country is also home to one of the longest names of a town in the world, called Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobwllllantysiliogogogoch, in the west of the country. Ireland Ireland is a country on the island of the same name. The capital is Dublin in the west of the country. The country has a population of 23 million, the second largest. The country is made up of 32 counties: * Armagh * Antrim * Carlow * Cavan * Clare * Cork * Donegal * Down * Dublin * Fermanagh * Galway * Kerry * Kildare * Kilkenny * Laois * Leitrim * Limerick * Londonderry * Longford * Louth * Mayo * Meath * Monaghan * Ofaly * Roscommon * Sligo * Tipperary * Tyrone * Waterford * Westmeath * Wexford * Wimslow Ireland was previously part of the Union until it seceded in 1916 in the Easter Rising, a revolution that saw 26 of the 32 counties secede from the UK to form the Republic of Ireland. The remaining 6 remained under British control, and formed the country of Northern Ireland. Fighting between Irish republicans and Unionists continued way into the 1980's in a bloody conflict known as The Troubles. It was ended by the Good Friday Agreement, yet fighting continued. In 2012, the USSR invaded and conquered Ireland from its previous leader. Soon after, the USSR and UK entered an agreement returning the entire country to British rule. The people, seeing how far Britain has come under AT's leadership, accepted the new leadership. Cities in Ireland include, but are not limited to: *Dublin *Derry *Lisburn *Carrickfergus *Coleraine *Newry *Belfast *Antrim *Armagh *Carlow *Cavan *Ennis *Cork *Lifford *Enniskillen Involvement in the Wars in the Rofl Island Chain On the 25th of October, Great Britain declared war on the Soviet Lulz Brigade and North Korea after the SLB orchestrated a car bombing in London that killed 53 people. AT88TV spoke to the country about this situation on the national broadcaster, the BBC, and the country is at DEFCON-1 (War). To prevent this from happening again, all people are searched by the UK Border Agency before entering the country. A second planned attack by the SLB was later discovered by spies. Music of Great Britain Great Britain's Official War Theme Great Britain official national anthem has always been "God Save The King" ever since the four countries were united, but this war theme, made by EASlol, was approved by AT88TV, as the official War Theme. Like with the former United Speakonian Soviet Republic's Theme, whenever this is played during a battle, Great Britain usually wins. February 2012 - London Nuclear Attack During the War in the Rofl Island Chain, The Supreme AI was rebuilt by the Soviet Lulz Brigade. However, she double crossed them and hacked into the USSR's Nuclear Missile launchers in the far east of the country. 1 of the 22 missiles hit London, killing 10,000 people. London lay in ruins and was almost completely destroyed. A couple of hours later, however, London was 1/2 rebuilt, including the sites for the 2012 Olympic Games and the House of Parliament, thanks to the worker drones. AT88TV made a statement from the AT88TV Tower in Glasgow. "I am extremely angry right now. The Supreme AI hacked into the missile system of the USSR and launched 22 nukes, one of which hitting Loldon. The city is almost completely destroyed. Great Loltain's terror warning level has been increased to Black. All major cities have been asked to prepare for attack. We will continue fighting for those who died." The Great British flag will fly at half mast until the war is over. At 6am on March 2nd, 2012, the worker drones, with help from citizens of Minecraft and Ireland, with care packages from Ireland, had finished rebuilding London. The city reopened for business and the Minecraftian and Irish citizens who helped received special awards. World leaders were in London on March 5th, 2012, for a state funeral service and the unveiling of the new Memorial in Hyde Park. Family members of the deceased have been invited. Operation Downfall (2012) At 8pm GST, The Cleanser, sent by Devil's Hell Star, ripped through Great Britain, leaving only 440,000 left. All in all, 61,162,000 are dead in GL, or 99.3% of the population, the 2nd highest casualty rate (The USSR had 99.5% wiped out) on Earth 2 as of 9.30pm GST. The final death toll for the British Commonwealth is 3,568,565,942. Weapons Military (SAS) Weapons *ROFL-47 machine gun with various attachments *M4A1 Roflmachine gun *ArmaLol AR-18 *Lolnfield SA-80 *Fabrofl Nationale FN SCAROFL *Hecklol and Koch G11 *Hecklol and Koch HK 416 *Hecklol and Koch XMOO8 *MOO-60 light machine gun *Ingrofl Moo-10 submachine gun *M4 MWS (Moodular Weapons System) *Soi and Wesson MOO-76 submachine gun *Rofl-700 sniper rifle *CheyTaco Intervention sniper rifle *Barofl M82 anti-material rifle *Barofl M105 anti-material rifle *Moo-136 AT4 anti-armor launcher *M72 LAWL rocket launcher *LPG (Lol P G's) rocket launcher Military (SAS) Vehicles *L-Force 1 (GL's flagship, similar to EASlol's Scimitar, and the USSR's Ruiner) *Scorpion Tank *Moo-1 Abrams tank *Moo-2 Bradley APC *Strykerofl APC *Lolpache gunner helicopter *Lol-15 fighter planes *Lol-16 fighter planes *Lolncorde (special military grade versions) *Lol-130 cargo plane *Wtf-130 gunship *Dragon Fire 666 mortar tank *Moo-142 High Mobility Artillery Rocket System *ROFL-Q 1 Derpator assault drone *MOO-Q 1 Recon drone *L-1 Jets (Only 20,000 exist, and only 5 nations have them, GL, ULR, USSR, Minecraft and Loldonesia) *Golden L-1 Jet (AT88TV's personal fighter) Weapons of Mass Destruction *SCUD Storm *ICBM's *6,437 nuclear warheads *ROFL-6 Nerve Gas *Explosive diarrhea from the diarrhea-infested toilet The Reapers (2012) Great Britain, along with the USSR, the US, and Minecraft, was one of the first countries hit by the Reaper Invasions, the Reapers tried to take the capital London, but British forces managed to hold them off long enough for Russian and American forces to arrive, and the Reapers were eventually driven out of the country in defeat, and the soldiers in London went off to assist the other countries, assisting in the stalemate at Minecraft, and victory in the ULR and USSR. However, much larger forces diverted from Mars and landed in GL, the USSR and the ULR, causing stalemates there. Great Britain refused to comment on their current status with the Reapers, but finally, officially declared war with the Reapers on December 23rd, 2012 at 2:23pm BST after it was passed in a 151-149 vote in Parliament. AT88TV received the Declaration and passed it at 2.22pm BST 2013 attempted annexation of Israel Great Britain, on the 23rd of January 2013, alongside the United States, helped the Palestinian people annex Israel. However, minutes after winning, the USSR condemned the three nations for doing so and were told to await further action. In order to fizzle down tension, AT88TV issued a full apology for, by his own admission, his stupidity. He said that he was angry at Israel and wanted revenge in the best way possible. However, he admits his usually reliable train of thought was clearly ignored, and he won't be doing that kind of thing again unless he is either requested to help, or an attack of severe magnitude hits the UK, but he will ask the USSR and US their thoughts first. The USSR did not comment, but appeared to accept the apology, when the Russians assisted AT88TV on his annexation of Argentina a week later. September 2013 Scrin Invasion On September 3rd, an unknown force started attacking London, with unknown intentions. The species are later identified as The Scrin, and Britis forces began mobilization. The British battled the Scrin to a stalemate until GDI forces arrive under Pieboy6000's command. The Scrin then begin mobilizing a Mothership from Germany, which is detected by GDI bases there but they were destroyed by the massive ship. Within 45 minutes, the ship arrives and destroys London. 43 million people die in the attack, which was the largest civilian loss of life in Great British history until April 2014, and London was 96% destroyed by the ship. The Supreme Leader, AT88TV had evacuated, but was all too aware of the attack, and vowed vengeance on the Scrin for the destruction of the city and the death of 14 million people. Leadership power was transferred to the Scottish capital, Edinburgh and the Scottish Parliament became the House of Parliament for the UK for a brief period. April 2014 Tiberium spread and invasion by The Brotherhood Of Nod (The Second Battle Of London)Category:Superpowers In April 2014, Great Britain was watching the spread of Tiberium across Europe and was preparing to evacuate the entirety of the country to a Blue Zone in the event of Great Britain becoming a European Red Zone, however on April 5th, 2014, Great Britain was alerted by the Global Defense Initiative as to an invasion by the Brotherhood Of Nod on it's south coast. British forces as well as other GDI forces in the local areas were mobilized to meet the invaders on the south coast at the port of Dover. Minecraftian/CAD forces arrived soon after to assist, but, due to Nod's capturing of the Tacitus, and due also to the arrival of three heroic Redeemers the forces were forced to fall back to London to protect the city at all costs due to it's importance to Great Britain. The forces continued to battle the Nod invaders to a stalemate at best, but the arrival of forces from The Empire Of The Rising Sun was able to push Nod back out of the city for a short time. To destroy the Nod base, the GDI forces mobilized the Ion Cannon, only for Nod to counteract it with a nuclear device when the Ion Cannon was too far into it's firing sequence to stop it. The cannon detonated the nuclear device and the combined power of the two destroyed the entirety of the city, and killing all 64,315,151 civilians in the city, and 15,253,181 people in the suburbs from an earlier nuclear detonation to keep the invaders at bay. All in all, 79,568,332 people died as a result of The Second Battle Of London, including most of the GDI forces in the area. All involved suffered heavy losses, including the wiping out of all but one of the people on board GL1 (AT88TV himself, however when recovered, he was seriously wounded) and all the crew on board GDI's Kodiak was gone. On April 15th, Nod attacked Glasgow and Edinburgh, destroying both. 2016 abdication After these events, Britain remained under AT's stable leadership. On May 10th, 2016, AT announced via national television that he would be abdicating the throne of the United Kingdom, allowing the country to transition to full democracy, in the following statement: "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Tonight, after much deliberation with my peers, and consultation with the Government, as well as British civil and worldwide authorities, I have been granted this message to speak with you tonight. Tonight, I have decided, effective immediately, that I will be abdicating the throne of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. '' ''Over the last 11 years, we, as a country have faced many grave and diabolical situations. All of which stemming from the thoughts of the most evil entities to live among us. But as evil has evolved, so have we. I take immense pride in the work that our brave men and women within our military circles have done and continue to do around the world ensuring peace and prosperity to all of us. '' ''I take immense pride in the diplomatic relations we’ve had with our fellow world powers, such as the United States, United Speakonian Soviet Republic as well as the newly formed superpower of Kanto. I would like to thank President Thunderbirds, Premier RedStar as well as every other world leader I’ve visited throughout my years in command for the warm welcome and hospitality I have received throughout the years. However, for me, my leadership has meant more to me than simply being a diplomat. I have got to represent the feelings and opinions of the great people within this great nation for the last 11 years on a national and international stage. Whenever government did wrong, you entrusted me to put that right, and I’m glad that you feel I did in that regard. The people of this great nation are not to be ignored. I will ensure that the next leader, whomever that may be, is well aware of that. In 2005, when I took over this country from the then monarchy, it was a place of fear. A place of sadness, and a place of loud, unwielding anger. '' ''In 2016, I leave it, as a prosperous nation and isles, united under one flag for peace and prosperity to all who live within it. The next step, after consulting with the current Government and all leaders of the opposition, will be to transition this country from monarchy into democracy, and every leader has agreed to dissolve the current Government and call a General Election for May 27th, 2016. It is only right and fair that the people have the ultimate say in who runs the country. '' ''I will remain within the confines of this Palace, but it will be my personal home, rather than a building of importance. My last act as leader will be to ratify any new Government into power. I would like to thank the people of the United Kingdom for putting their faith and trust within me. It is my hope and of utmost importance to us all, that our first fully democratic Government does the same. Thank you." Category:Nations Category:Protagonists Category:Nations affected by Operation Eletromagnetic Doom Category:Nations in Europe Category:Empires Category:Awesome Category:The AT Universe Category:Pages needing Attention Category:Country Category:Places